lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mighty Dyno Might
Angel Grove, California | music= "Earthquake" by Tinie Tempah feat. Labrinth | affiliation= | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Luchadore/Showman/Power | debut= | winpct=100 | wins=7 | losses=0 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} Biography No one would imagine the Might of The Mighty Dyno Might as he amazes his 'Mighty Minions' week in and week out. With The Mighty Dyno Might debuting on Vertigo 2.1, his 'Mighty Minions' were intrigued and fascinated by this sensational rookie. Currently the longest running LPW Pure champion, The Mighty Dyno Might will stop at nothing to amaze his 'Mighty Minions' (ie: his fans). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** SULPEXTINCTION (Northern Lights Suplex into Pin) ** Shattering Earthquake (Reverse Corkscrew Swanton Bomb) * Favorite moves ** EXPLOSIVECIDE (Superkick) **''EXPLOSIVECIDE'' (The Mighty Dyno Might uses his EXPLOSIVECIDE when The Mighty Dyno Might's opponent is grounded onto the mat, The Mighty Dyno Might heads to the far side of the ring and uses his EXPLOSIVECIDE (superkick with theatrics) by stomping his feet on the matt in rhythm with his 'Mighty Minions' who follow suit by stomping their feet and clapping their hands wherever they see fit.) **''Mighty Roll'' (Slingshot Rollup into Pin) **''Jungle Flip'' (Running Senton) **''Mighty Kick'' (Stunner; in a No Disqualification contest or if the referee's back is turned away, The Mighty Dyno Might must kick his opponent in the groin area to use it) **''Dyno Screw'' (Dragon Screw) **''The Dyno Sleeps Tonight'' (Go To Sleep) **Flying Elbowdrop **Hurricanrana **Frankensteiner **Pele Kick **Springboard DDT **Dropkick **Tiger Feint Kick **Belly to Belly Suplex **Back to Back Suplex **Various High Flying Top Rope Moves * Will **Entertain his 'Mighty Minions'. **Jump out of the stage when his entrance music hits. **Run down towards the ring in excitement. **Shake his opponent's hands in sportsmanship. **Drink Diet Pepsi as part of his warm up ritual. **Never gives up until the very end of the match. **Always works with the crowd when required. * Won't **Never reject an offer from his 'Mighty Minions' for The Mighty Dyno Might's **signature in anyway shape or form. **Remove his helmet in a forceful manner. **Make any negative comments towards the LPW faithful. **Never makes or takes any bribes or bets for the outcome of any match which is booked. * Theme music ** "Earthquake" by Tinie Tempah feat. Labrinth ** "Oh Yeah!" by MBLAQ *'Entrance' **"Earthquake" by Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth blares loudly over the arena's speakers to a massive ovation from The Mighty Dyno Might's 'Mighty Minions'. The Mighty Dyno Might makes his mighty appearance by jumping out from the centre of the entrance ramp, a mighty heroic pose for the benefit of his ‘Mighty Minions.’ He runs down to ringside, highfives the fans ate the edge of the entrance ramp and jumps into the ring through the bottom two ropes, earning a massive pop from those who are in attendance. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship Match history External links Mighty Dyno Might